beyblademetalsagafandomcom_sk-20200214-history
Gingka Hagane
Ginkga Hagan (pôvodná verzia: Hagan Ginga) (钢 银河, Hagan Ginga) je hlavným thumb|400pxprotagonistom v kovovom Saga. On je zaradený # 1 Blader vo svete a silná a odhodlaná jeden s jeho priateľmi Kenta Yumiya, Madoka Amano, Kyoya Tategami, Benkei Hanawa, Tsubasa otory, a najviac nedávno, Yuki Mizusawa. Je to v súčasnosti na pátraní po desiatich Legenda Bladers aby zastavil darebný Nemesis a Pluto z riadenia celého sveta silou Star Fragment. Jeho aktuálna Beyblade je Big Bang Pegasus F: D. Od začiatku série, Gingko má za sebou dlhú cestu a stretnutia s novými kamarátmi na ceste. Od vyhľadávania zakázané Bey Lightning L-100HF Drago, k účasti vo viacerých turnajov, ktoré vyhral, bol korunovaný ako # 1 Blader na svete. Ginkga je skutočne Blader v tom, že Beyblades pre zábavu, nie stať sa najlepšou a môcť byť videný ako radcu k jeho priateľovi, Kenta. S týmto môže Gingko považovať za protipól kovov ságy Tyson Granger. Biografia Počas začiatku anime je Gingko Hagan vidieť chôdzi Ginkga hrať hrdinu, ničí tváre lovci zábava po meste, a je vidieť spí na neobvyklých miestach, ako je na vrchole z vodnej nádrže. Krátko po tom, on narazil na skupinu zločincov Beyblade volaný tvár lovcov, ktorí sa šikanovaním chlapca menom Kenta. Päť tvárí lovci, boli tam potom vyzval, aby Gingko 5 vs 1 bezbariérový zápasu, v ktorom sa ľahko porazil, bez toho aby sa vôbec snažil. Kenta bol šťastný, že tam niekto je, aby zachránil situáciu, a že dokonca mal niekto pozrieť až. Nedlho potom, že obaja sa stali dobrými priateľmi, a išiel do Bey Park dohromady. Počas ich prvý rozhovor sám v parku, Kenta Gingko opýtal, kde býva. Ginkga potom odhalil Kenta, že cestuje po celej krajine hľadá niekoho dosť náročné ho k boju. Neskôr sa potom zobrazí hovorí Kenta opäť v parku o Kyoya a ako silný je jeho Beyblade. On je potom analyzuje Pegasus, keď Madoka objaví sa pred ním komentovanie Pegasus a jeho zlom stave. Ona potom sa ponúka na liečbu Pegasus, a Gingko prijíma. {C Jeden z tváre Hunters, Benkei, navrhol výzvou pre Gingko, on mu povedal, že sa s nimi stretnúť na stavbe. Akonáhle Gingko sa tam dostal, násilníkov sto tvárou Hunters 'sa čaká s beyblades dychtivý boja Gingko. Po sto beyblades začali, Gingko zostáva pokojný a unphased týmto. Čoskoro potom sa objaví Kenta, ukáže obávať Gingko, hovorí mu, že to nie je boj Bey, a navrhuje pre neho spustiť. Napriek tomu je Gingko nie phazed, a uisťuje Kenta, že všetko bude v poriadku. Ginkga potom rozhodne sa ako závažný, a spustí jeho Storm Pegasus. Ginkga vypustí niektoré jeho sily od jeho Storm Pegasus, vyrazil preč sto beyblades s ľahkosťou, dokonca predvolanie svoje zviera Pegasus, aby dokončil prácu klepanie všetky tie nože preč. Čoskoro potom, Gingko porazil sto tváre lovci, ktorí ho vyzval, ich vodca Kyoya vyzval ho k boji. Neskôr ten deň, u misy City, je vidieť Gingko beyblading proti Niektoré deti, ktoré si ľahko porazí ich ostrie v jednom prste. Všetky deti tam bol tak vzrušený, že silná Blader ako Gingko že je vyzval, aby zápas Beyblade. Neskôr sa potom zobrazí hovorí Kenta opäť v parku o Kyoya a ako silný je jeho Beyblade. On je potom analyzuje Pegasus, keď Madoka objaví sa pred ním komentovanie zlom stave, Pegasus ". Ona potom sa ponúka na liečbu Pegasus, a Gingko prijíma. Madoka sa tak Gingko a Kenta v B-Pit, že Beyblade obchod v meste, čo je aj jej dom, a rozhodol sa im pomôcť von. Madoka zostane hore celú noc, Služby opravy Pegasus, zatiaľ čo Gingko uvádza na neďalekom gauči, a nakoniec zaspí. Ginkga vs Kyoya v mm Ďalší deň, tváre lovci vzlietol s Beyblade Kenta, a povedal Gingko keď neprišiel na kovové veže potom zničí Kenta je bey.With to veľké ohrozenie pre jeho priateľa, Gingko nestaral o Skutočnosť, že Pegasus "opravy werent dokončená, a ak by bitka môže existovať možnosť, že Pegasus môžu byť zranený badly.Even tak on išiel do kovovej veže a tvrdo bojovali s tvárou lovca vodcu Kyoya. Počas zápasu to vyzeralo na Gingko ťažké, ale nakoniec si vytvoril svoj zvláštny pohyb Starblast útoku a porazil Leone.Thus opätovné získanie Kenta je Bey, SAGiTTARiO. Ginkga vs Kyoya znovu Ginkga porazí Kyoya Ginkga Kenta prijal výzvu a rozhodol sa ho Beybattle. Kenta ukázal byť dôstojným súperom, ale Gingko vyhral bitku s použitím jeho prvý pohyb dokončenie, Pegasus Starblast útoku. Ginkga vysvetlil Kenta, že sa chystá zostať v meste, a že nehodlá opustiť. Doji potom poslal Kyoya späť do mesta k boju proti Gingko druhýkrát. Obaja Benkei a Kenta bojovali Kyoya ten deň. Potom, čo ich strata na Kyoya, obaja vrátili do B-dolu, ale Benkei bol viac zranený potom Kenta. Tú noc, zúrivý Gingko našiel Kyoya, bojoval sa s ním. Neskôr v bitke, mnoho detí sa ukázal pozerať Gingko bitky proti Kyoya, povzbudzovali ho. Po Gingko vyhral, vrtuľník zhora sa objavil. Osoba, ktorá vyšla z vrtuľníka dal Gingko prekvapujúce prekvapenie. Ginkga bol šokovaný, keď zistil, že to Doji, jeden z ľudí z temná hmlovina organizácie, ktorá bola zodpovedná za údajné smrti otca Gingko je. Ginkga bojoval proti Doji, ale nie príliš dlho po, boj sa zastavil a Doji odišiel. Madoka, Kenta, Benkei nemal tušenie, čo sa deje, žiadal odpoveď od Gingko. Najprv Gingko bol neochotný povedať im nič, ale po jeho priatelia ho presvedčil, povedal im o temná hmlovina. Potom, čo našiel Kyoya, všetci sa rozhodli ísť do temná hmlovina hradu na pomoc Gingko je poraziť. Akonáhle dosiahne Gingko Ginkga sa príliš hnevať na Ryuga. Doji to Castle Peak Doji žiada Gingko pripojiť sa k nemu, ale on odmietne a začne bitka. Ginkga vyhrá, ale ich boj sa prebudí Ryuga a L-Drago. Ginkga a Ryuga začať beyblading a Ryuga vyhrá ľahko a bez námahy, takže Gingko šokovaný. Ginkga je odhodlaný poraziť Ryuga, takže Gingko potom odíde do dediny Koma v hľadaní Secret Scroll, však Kenta, Madoka, Kyoya Benkei a pokúsiť sa za ním, len aby sa rozišli. Ginkga nájde Secret Scroll a nájde to, že posolstvo, ktoré je presne to, čo nečakal. Ginkga s dôverou vracia a stretáva sa s Kyoya, Benkei, Kenta a spolu s Madoka Hyoma Hokuto a jeho kamaráti z detstva. On potom zadá Beyblade turnaj, kde víťaz získa jedno želanie. Ginkga dostane do záverečnej bitke s tajomných Blader, Yu Tendo ale stratí. Bez ohľadu na to, Gingko Yu blahoželá k víťazstvu, ale zistí, Ginkga vs Yu Yu je členom temná hmlovina. Yu želanie je mať turnaj s názvom "Battle Bladers", v ktorom Bladers z celej krajiny budú súťažiť, aby sa stal číslom jedna. Ginkga rozhodne sa vstúpiť do tohto ako šancu poraziť Ryuga. Bitka BladersBearbeiten Po získaní 94.000 Beypoints, 44.000 viac, ako potreboval k vstupu, Gingko bojuje tvrdo a zadá bojovník Bladers turnaja. Ten sa však dostane odbočil, keď tajomný Phoenix príde a zistí, že Ginkga Ryuga bojovať v poslednom zápase bitky Bladers. Phoenix je v skutočnosti jeho vlastný otec, Ryo Hagan. Ryo Gingko povie, že musí poraziť Ryuga lebo je Gingko osud zastaviť temná hmlovina z vládnucej sveta. Ginkga dostane do záverečnej bitky proti Ryuga. Ginkga dostane udrel niekoľkokrát a snaží sa držať. Avšak, s puto má so svojimi priateľmi, on používa jeho Blader Spirit poraziť Ryuga raz all.But v tejto veľkej bitke Pegasus musel obetovať sa, aby poraziť Ryuga. Beyblade: Metal majstrov Bearbeiten Ginkga sa vracia s novým Bey, Pegasus Galaxy W105R2F. Ginkga zistil, že niekedy po Pegasus obetoval sám. On Ginkga s Masamune, Kenta a Madoka vstúpi do majstrovstiev sveta turnaj sponzoruje WBBA. So svojim novým priateľom a tag-partner, Masamune Kadoya a ich priatelia Tsubasa, Yu a Madoka tvorí tím Gan Gan Galaxy Japonska a nebude držať späť čo vyhrať. Pri hľadaní Legenda Gingko cíti sa ako nevlastný Storm Pegasus už po obetoval sám poraziť Ryuga a Lightning L-Drago. Avšak, jeho otec mu povie, iné Bey vytvorené pred búrkou Pegasus, nazvaný "The Legendary Bey". Ginkga nájde to Bey sa Kenta, Madoka, Hyoma a Hokuto v jaskyni, ktoré do kameňa. Bey zmysly spojenie s Gingko a Gingko získa svoje nové Bey, galaxii Pegasus. Po testoch Gingko jeho nové Pegasus, ktorý obsahuje neuveriteľnú silu, Masamune sa objaví a vyzve ho k bitke. V Perzistentné Challenger, Gingko porazí Masamune v ich boji. Cez toto, Gingko nebol spokojný, ako nebol schopný kontrolovať galaxii Pegasus, ako galaxie Pegasus šlo von kontroly. Po niekoľkých bitkách sa Masamune s Gingko víťazstvo sa bojuje ho znovu do okamihu, kedy konečne Gingko kontroly galaxii Pegasus, ale je porazený Masamune. Málo on vedel, že Chi-Li Yun bol špionáž na nich počas bitky. V novej výzve, Gingko a Masamune dostane výzvu pre tag-tímu bitky z Chi-Yun Li Mei Mei a dva Bladers z tímu Wang Zhong Hua. Ginkga a Masamune len ťažko bojuje, ako sa ďalej argumentujú, tak Chi Yun-Li Mei Mei a získať navrch. Avšak, oba zrušil ich rozdiely a podarilo vyhrať bitku. Chi-Yun Li Mei Mei a povedzte im turnaja sveta Beyblade, ktorých nadšenie oboch Gingko a Masamune. V chráme Beylin na nebi, Team Gan Gan Galaxy cestoval do Číny s cieľom získať informácie o ich súpera, tímu Wang Zhong Hua. Tam našli tímu Wang Zhong Hua a navštívili ich Beylin chrám, chrám navrhnutý tak, aby vlak najsilnejší Bladers v Číne. Zišli sa Wang Zhong Hua vodcu, Da Shan Wang, ale člen jeho tímu chýbal. Da Shan Wang dal Gingko a Masamune cez niektoré testy, aby zistil, aké silné sú. Po tom, Da Shan Gingko vyzval k bitke, ktorá prijal. Da Shan Rock Zurafa bol absorbovať galaxii Pegasus "útoky, prípadne že mu stratu. Stačí, keď Gingko mal pokúšať jeho Starbooster osobitný pohyb, Masamune vyslal Ray útočník, ktorý náhle skončil bitkou ako remíza. Masmaune potom vysvetlil, že Gingko začal útočník Ray Wang, pretože Hu Čung bol špionáž na nich vidieť Starbooster osobitný pohyb, pretože nikto iný nevidel. Niekde pozdĺž cesty, nájde Ryuga. Ryuga má novú Bey názvom Meteo L-Drago. On Gingko výzvy k boju a Ryuga Zdá sa, že vyhrať, ale on volá staré L-Drago. Ryuga potom povie, že potrebuje Gingko nájsť jeho Blader Spirit, aby sa s ním bojovať. Legendárny BladersBearbeiten Po porážke Faust a špirála Core, podivné udalosti. Nová hviezda Fragment podobný Ginkga a Pegasus Pegasus, ktorá vytvorila a L-Drago explodovala. Jedenásť lúče svetla spadol na Zem zasiahnuť jedenásť rôznych Beyblades. Tieto Beys by dokázal pomôcť v dobe tmy. Ginkga sa vrátil do svojho bežného života v Beyblading s Kenta a Madoka. Avšak, Gingko dostali správu od anonyomous pričom pre neho ísť do tejto destinácie a bojovať odosielateľa. Ako Gingko prišiel, bol prekvapený, že nebol nikto iný ako Kyoya a Benkei. Kyoya vyzval ho, aby v bitke, ktorá rozhodne s konečnou platnosťou Ginkga a Kyoya beží v ich boji , Ktorý bol najsilnejší Blader: Gingko alebo Kyoya. V ich boji, Gingko objavil Kyoya a jeho Leone bol ešte silnejší ako predtým mohli hádzať kamene na Pegasus. V epickej stret dvoch lúčov hviezdy Fragement hit ako galaxii Pegasus a Rock Leone. To spôsobilo im vyvinúť sa do vývoja Pegasus a Fang Leone, resp. V jednom záverečným výbuchom, Gingko a Kyoya spadol na ground.After bitky s Kyoya, Gingko vyskúšali nejakú prax boja pochopiť, ako sa vyvinul Pegasus. Nová Pegasus je silnejšia než galaxie Pegasus a možno meniť režimy cez meniace sa ako je umiestnený Fusion kola. Kyoya odišiel potom, čo dostal otrávený, kým Gingko a spol išli za ním. Avšak na záver Kyoya, chlapec Gingko svedkov dostať napadnutý tajomným mladosti. Ginkga zbaví mládeže s novým Pegasus a uloží chlapca. Chlapec je známy ako Yuki Mizusawa a upozornenia Gingko pomocou Bey s časťou Star Fragment, a žiada ho Legendárny Blader pred tým, než omdlie. Ginkga a Big Bang Pegasis Po prebudení sa vysvetľuje Gingko príbeh Star Fragment. Nová hviezda Fragment explodoval a poslal jedenásť svetelných lúčov v jedenásť rôznych Beys. Beys sa, že moc môže byť použitý na zastavenie najvyššej zlo, Nemesis z vládnucej sveta. The Bladers, ktorí vlastnia tieto Beys sú známe ako Legenda Bladers. Ginkga a Kyoya sú dvaja z desiatich Legenda Bladers. Oni potrebujú nájsť zvyšok Bladers legendy alebo Nemesis sa dobyť svet. Ginkga je ohromený jeho príbeh, a súhlasí s tým ísť na túto úlohu. Ten potom rozhodne názov novej Pegasus, Big Bang Pegasis. Ginkga urobil nový friend.Gingka potom žiada o starých priateľov, Masamune a tímu Wang Zhong Hua, ak majú nejaké informácie o legendárnej Bladers. Ginkga boj Johannes Oni nevedia, čo hovoria a sú zmätení. Ginkga vysvetlí im Star Fragment a legendárny Bladers. Masamune, po vypočutí toho to vzrušuje a sníva o kariére Legendárny Blader ako Gingko. Ginkga zmení sklamaní, keď nevedia, informácie o Legenda Bladers, ale rozhodne na prípravu pre hľadanie. Po prepping, Gingko, Yuki, Kenta a Madoka začať, ale sú zastaveni skupiny mačiek. Mládeže pred rokom, Johannes Gingko výzvy na jeho legenda Power. On accepst a bitky. Pegasus dostane navrch, ale potom je zatienený Johannes ", Beat Lynx. Ginkga zdá odsúdený, ale Kyoya spustí Fang Leone na beat Lynx. Kyoya bije Johannes a uteká. Kyoya sa rozhodne pripojiť sa Gingko a Čo je hľadanie. Sú nadšení, ako to Gingko, Yuki, Kenta, Benkei, Madoka a Kyoya začať ich pátranie po Legenda Bladers. V ich prvý cieľ, Zarkan Island, ostrov a dediny v Indonézii, objaví sopka môže vybuchnúť v dôsledku sopečnej činnosti. Sú shunned dedinčanov kvôli vlastnej Beys, ale priateľstvo s dievčaťom menom Sarah a jej otec. Tím vlakov, ktoré počuť rozruch. V nedávnej vulkanickej činnosti, Blader pomocou draka-ako Bey je infilirated ostrova. Ginkga a gang sa týmto, ako zistí, Ryuga, ktorý má novú Bey, L Drago Destroy. Ginkga s ranu od L Drago zničiť F: S. Ginkga má súboj s Ryuga, aby sa mu pomôžu pri hľadaní Legenda Bladers ale je porazený potom, čo porazil Ryuga Kyoya. Yuki potom, čo porazil v bitke, Ryuga necháva hľadať v iných častiach sveta Legenda Bladers. Potom, čo opustil Zarkan Island, Kenta odhalil Gingko, že chce ísť na vlastnú päsť, aby sa stala legendou Blader. Ginkga prijíma toto ako Kenta opustí gang. Ginkga stretnúť s tímom Wang Zhong Hua Ginkga neskôr ide do Číny stretnúť ešte raz, tím Wang Zhong Hua, ktorý im povie o anonymných Blader, ktoré budú vstupom tournamnet s názvom "Brána k úspechu". Gang si, že to môže byť Legenda Blader. Keď prídu, ale zídu so svojimi starými konkurentmi a trochu tréningu. Neskôr sa gang, počul výbuch spôsobený Johannes. Da Xiang a Johannes boj bez výsledku, Johannes konci aburbt bitky. Ako Johannes utečie, sú splnené Zhou Xing, ktorý im rozpráva o anonymný Blader s Bey, ktorý má karmínovo červený odtieň, ktorý má neuveriteľnú silu, že vyrazila si dva Bladers. Pri pobyte Orion, Chris Gingko bojoval vo finále turnaja Beyster Island. Kategória:Bladri